


through my ribs, straight to my heart

by brave_muffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Texting, jus a bunch of nerd texting each other when they really shouldn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_muffin/pseuds/brave_muffin
Summary: Kazuichi Souda to mary, queen of scots, can suck my di: damn sonia thiqueHajime Hinata has left the group.Chiaki: DDDDDDDDDDD:Hajime Hinata has been added to the group.Hajime: kaz shut upChiaki: :DDDDDDDDDD//or jus a compilation of all my text fics in one place





	1. my heart is yours, my love

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _Kazuichi Souda_ : did u change my instagram username to weebfucker ????

Kazuichi: dude im not a hacker how could i have

Fuyuhiko: thats true

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Kazuichi Souda_ : were u the one who changed fuyuhiko’s username

Kazuichi: ya lol

Kazuichi: he left his phone open how could i not bro

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_  to  _peko is a nerd lol:_  Why is the group chat title aimed at me?

Hajime: kaz found out you passed the chemistry assignment

Peko: ?

Peko: That’s a requirement to sit the exam.

Kazuichi: oh shit

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_ : can u tell kaz im not speaking 2 him

Fuyuhiko: why

Chiaki: he said that pac man is “”“”“"shit”“”“”“

Fuyuhiko: no I meant why me

Fuyuhiko: also is he fuckin insane pac man is great

Chiaki: idk u were the first contact I saw

Chiaki: also right!!!!!!!!!!!

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Chiaki Nanami:_  he’s staring at her again

Chiaki: who?

Hajime: fuyuhiko

Chiaki: ah

Hajime: like he can’t even stare like a normal person

Hajime: he keeps doing it out of the corner of his eye as if he can be more subtle that way

Chiaki: ya but remember when u used 2 do that

Chiaki: w/ me

Chiaki: n nagito

Chiaki: ;)

Hajime: I never stared

Chiaki: sure hun

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_ : did I ever stare at Chiaki and Nagito before we started dating?

Fuyuhiko: yup

Hajime: damn it

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _Peko Pekoyama_ : where are you?

Peko: I’m at home.

Fuyuhiko: ok

Peko: Do you want me to come over?

Fuyuhiko: no it’s fine

Peko: I’m already on my bike.

Fuyuhiko: don’t text and drive!!!

Fuyuhiko: god

Fuyuhiko: but thanks

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _Hajime Hinata:_ hypothetically, if I were to buy Sonia 250 roses do u think she’d like them?

Hajime: jesus

Hajime: no

Kazuichi: ok

Kazuichi: hypothetically, if I had 250 roses how would I get rid of them

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_ changed the group name to  _operation: get fuyuhiko and peko together so we can finally know peace_

Chiaki: omg

Hajime: oh no

Fuyuhiko: …

Peko: You do know that Fuyuhiko and I are in this group chat, yes?

Kazuichi: I think they’re on 2 us guys

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _Kazuichi Souda_ : why are you not in class

Kazuichi: what are you talking about????? Im in class

Fuyuhiko: I can literally see you outside, trying to light a firework

Kazuichi: problem?

Fuyuhiko: yes your education is suffering

Fuyuhiko: that is a problem

Fuyuhiko: why are you lighting a firework anyway??

Kazuichi: was gonna use it 2 show sonia how my love for her burns like a firework

Fuyuhiko: jesus

Kazuichi: ya I kno

Kazuichi: ive been called the new Kant by many

Fuyuhiko: ???

Fuyuhiko: Kant was a philosopher, not a poet

Kazuichi: oh that’s why hajime was laughing at me

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _when we go on x factor can we be called ‘The Fearsome Fivesome’:_  no one talk to hajime he’s being a dick 2 me

Hajime: hey

Chiaki: hey hajime!!!!!

Fuyuhiko: hajime what’s up

Peko: Hello Hajime.

Kazuichi: u all suck

Hajime: is someone talking?

Fuyuhiko: I don’t hear anything

Peko: Me neither.

Chiaki: kaz who????

Kazuichi: ughhhhhhh

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_  to  _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:_  I am three minutes away from lying to get out of here.

Fuyuhiko: is the party that bad?

Peko: Yes. I just don’t know what I’m going to say.

Fuyuhiko: I don’t think you have to lie

Fuyuhiko: you could just leave

Peko: Perhaps. I wish you were here.

Fuyuhiko: oh

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_ to  _Peko Pekoyama:_  I wish i was there too

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _jason derulo is a tru artist shut up h8ers_ : is it morally wrong to look at boobs

Fuyuhiko: go to fucking sleep

//

 _Hajime Hinata_ to  _Peko Pekoyama_ : did you see Nagito today?

Peko: No, why?

Hajime: he was iconic

Peko: How?

Hajime: he just was

Peko: Not to be rude, but why are you texting me this?

Hajime: Nagito doesn’t have a phone and Chiaki is sleeping rn

Peko: Oh.

Peko: Why doesn’t Nagito have a phone?

Hajime: his last one caught on fire

Peko: Oh. Ok.

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_  to  _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:_  How does a phone just catch fire?

Fuyuhiko: is this about komaeda

Fuyuhiko: because I really don’t know

Fuyuhiko: I really don’t

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _Hajime Hinata_ : just realised that chiaki texts just like kazuichi

Fuyuhiko: hajime?

Fuyuhiko: I know you’ve read these

Fuyuhiko: are you ok?

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Chiaki Nanami_ : ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Chiaki Nanami: ?

Hajime: nevermind

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _kaz stop texting me dick jokes at 3am, go to sleep_ : what are we doing

Kazuichi: our best

Hajime: speak for yourself

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_  to  _Peko Pekoyama_ : you know youre important right?

Fuyuhiko: like you mean a lot

Fuyuhiko: to me I mean

Fuyuhiko: not that u don’t mean a lot to other people

Fuyuhiko: im sure there are other people that love you as well

Fuyuhiko: not that im saying I love u or anythign

Fuyuhiko: not that ur unloveabel

Fuyuhiko: why cant I delete messages

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_  to  _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:_  I love you too, Fuyuhiko.

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _failing chemistry but im sexy so whatever_ : just saw Fuyuhiko and Peko kissing outside the school this morning!!

Chiaki: aw

Kazuichi: was there tongue

Hajime: dude

Chiaki: cmon man

Peko: …

Fuuyuhiko: we’re still in the chat guys

Kazuichi Souda changed the group name to  _operation: we’re finally @ peace_

Fuyuhiko: shut up

Kazuichi Souda changed the group name to  _no u_


	2. bless the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one about komaeda's day of birth

_Chiaki Nanami_  to  _Hajime Hinata_ : what r u going 2 get nagito 4 his birthday?

Hajime: I was thinking a phone???

Chiaki: woah

Chiaki: that’s huge

Hajime: I know I was just thinking that if he had a phone he could text us

Hajime: I don’t want him feeling left out you know

Chiaki: aw

Chiaki: that’s cute

Chiaki: how bout we both put money in n buy him a phone 2gether?

Hajime: good idea

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _who would win in open combat; spongebob vs batman???_ : can some1 tell Hajime 2 stop sending pictures of me with insults photoshopped onto them in glitter pink its starting 2 hurt my feelings

_Hajime Hinata sent an image_

Kazuichi: :(((((((((

Fuyuhiko: wow hajime your right kaz does look like a divorced housewife with three kids

Peko: Why is that so specific?

Chiaki: we should be asking y its so accurate

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_  to  _Hajime Hinata_ : well I have a phone now

Hajime: !!!!!!!!

Hajime: also cant believe that was ur first message ever

Hajime: lame

Nagito: damnit

Nagito: don’t tell chiaki she’ll drag me

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _Nagito Komaeda_ : aha lame

Nagito: :(

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _penguins r people 2_ : Chiaki your overuse of exclamations marks are making everyone uncomfortable

Hajime: please stop

Chiaki: never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagito: ill buy you the box set of bake off if you’ll stop

Chiaki: ok

Kazuichi: priorities

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_  to  _Nagito Komaeda_ : you can’t get bake off as box sets

Nagito: I mean the real question here is how do you know that

Fuyuhiko: bye

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _skeet skeeT_ : does any1 have Sonia’s number

Kazuichi: ???

Kazuichi: hello??

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : ditch your phone

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : flee the country

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : I can get you a new identity, no questions asked.

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : get out while you still can

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : opinion time: vanilla or chocolate icecream

Sonia: vanilla

Nagito: wrong answer

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _exams arent important right?_ : thx 4 sonia’s number nagito

Fuyuhiko: damnit komaeda

//

 _Hajime Hinata_  to  _Chiaki Nanami_ : im leaving you for nagito

Chiaki: y

Hajime: he has all the shrek movies

Chiaki: fair

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_ to  _Hajime Hinata_ : stop telling people I have all the shrek movies!!

Nagito: I don’t and now they have standards

//

 _Sonia Nevermind_  to  _Chiaki Nanami:_  I heard that you and Hajime got Nagito a phone for his birthday.

Chiaki: ya

Sonia: Well, do you think I should get the same for Gundam for his birthday?

Chiaki: um

Chiaki: brb

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _giraffes have long necks cuz theyre full of secrets_ : should gundam get a phone

Hajime: hmmmm

Kazuichi: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuyuhiko: I would like to be able to text him about history

Peko: How did you communicate before?

Fuyuhiko: by pigeon

Kazuichi: imagine the damage he could do if he had a phone!!!!!!!

Hajime: well I have a limited supply of pigeons unfortunately so I vote yes

Kazuichi: betrayal!!!!!!!!

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _Sonia Nevermind_ : ya get him 1

Sonia: Why am I getting an abundance of messages from Kazuichi about pigeons?

Chiaki: oh ya kno

Chiaki: thats just kaz

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to  _I love c(l)ocks_ : jus sayin but has any1 here actually seen a zebra

Hajime: darling,,,,,,,,, dearest,,,,,,,,,,,, the light of my life,,,,,,,,,,, pls go to sleep

Kazuichi: omg

Kazuichi: shes rite

Kazuichi: what if zebras arent real???

Nagito: im the one who came up with this idea btw

Hajime: I want a divorce

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_  to _Hajime Hinata_ : hey

Chiaki: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Hajime: your literally across the room why are you texting me

Chiaki: tell Nagito he looks cute 2day

Hajime: why don’t you just text him that

Hajime: or better yet just tell him OUTLOUD considering you’re in the same room

Chiaki: jus do it

Hajime: fine

Hajime: he says thanks

Chiaki: :D

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_  to  _Peko Pekoyama_ : hey can you come and pick me up

Peko: Where are you?

Peko: Fuyuhiko?

Peko: Fuyuhiko your worrying me

Peko: fuyuhiko

Fuyuhiko: m fine

Fuyuhiko: m jus tired

Peko: where are you?

Fuyuhiko: Hajime’s

Peko: I’m coming to get you

Fuyuhiko: u know ur really pretty

Fuyuhiko: like ur eyes

Fuyuhiko: are marvelous

Peko: are you drunk?

Fuyuhiko: no

Fuyuhiko: I jus havent slept in like

Fuyuhiko: too long

Peko: you can sleep at my place

Fuyuhiko: ur the best

Fuyuhiko: I love you

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _mary, queen of scots, can suck my di_ : damn sonia thique

_Hajime Hinata has left the group._

Chiaki: DDDDDDDDDDD:

_Hajime Hinata has been added to the group._

Hajime: kaz shut up

Chiaki: :DDDDDDDDDD

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_  to  _Hajime Hinata_ : I hate poetry

Hajime: your literally studying english

Nagito: ye

//

 _Gundam Tanaka_ to  _Hajime Hinata_ : WHERE IS THE HISTORY HOMEWORK

Hajime: um

Hajime: i have a spare sheet I can give you

Gundam: THAT WOULD BE MOST BENEFITIAL

Gundam: DROP THEM OFF AT MY FRONT DOORSTEP

Hajime: but

Hajime: fine

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_  to  _Hajime Hinata_ : but you don’t even know where he lives

Hajime: yup

Hajime: im just gonna give it to sonia and hope she knows

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_  to  _kids r us more like I wanna die_ : do u think I should write a poem 4 sonia

Hajime: god no

Kazuichi: too late :)

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_  to  _welp im failing_ : just saw Teruteru get fuckin decked in maths this morning

Hajime: wow why

Fuyuhiko: he grabbed Akane’s ass so she turned around and just knocked his teeth out

Chiaki: what an icon

Nagito Komaeda changed the group name to:  _Akane Owari for president 2020_


	3. don't leave me alone, honey

_Hajime Hinata_ to _Kazuichi Souda:_ stop egging my house im tired

Kazuichi: soz

Hajime: I can hear u still egging

Kazuichi: im still soz

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_ to _Peko Pekoyama_ : can I get a bird

Peko: Why are you asking me?

Chiaki: should I not be asking u????

Peko: No, you should.

Chiaki: sooooooo, yes????

Peko: Oh.

Peko: Definitely not.

//

 _Hajime Hinata_ to _Chiaki Nanami_ : do you guys have a group chat without me?

Chiaki: wat?????? No

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_ to _Hajime's birthday chat_ : he's onto us

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_ to _Nagito Komaeda_ : Just realised that I don’t know how many sugars you take in your tea.

Nagito: I don’t have a specified amount.

Peko: Oh?

Nagito: ye I just pour until im sure that ill die of a heart attack sooner rather than later

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_ to _Hajime Hinata_ : I worry about your boyfriend a lot.

Hajime: same

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_ to _Hajime's birthday chat_ : what are you getting Hajime for his birthday

Kazuichi: a printed picture of a saxophone

Fuyuhiko: a what

Peko: What?

Kazuichi: he knows what it means

Fuyuhiko: that is so ominous what the fu

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_ to _santa is a capitalist's dream wake up america_ : does any1 else wanna just run into the wood and get lost 4ever

Hajime: oh dear god not again

Hajime: if I come over to your house and ur not there I will kill u

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_ to _Nagito Komaeda_ : I would kill 13.5 people 4 u

Nagito: how do u kill .5 of a person

Chiaki: only kill their top half

Nagito: gotcha

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_ to _2 wrongs don't make a pie_ : just bought a body pillow of billy ray cyrus

Hajime: why

Kazuichi: why not

Fuyuhiko: do you want the list alphabetised?

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_ to _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ : my heart feels like a garbage disposal

Fuyuhiko: kaz give peko her phone back

Peko: damn

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ to _dogs are better than people, facts ONLY_ : komaeda send me one more picture of Guy Fueri I dare you

Nagito: :)

//

 _Hajime Hinata_ to _if any1 wants hajimes front door key come to the park at midnight_ : kaz how did you get my front door key

Kazucihi: u were hacked

Hajime: it’s a PHYSICAL key

Chiaki: hackers these days r gettin scary ://

Nagito: what park do I come to?

Hajime: nagito pls

//

 _Hajime Hinata_ to _beep twice if u wanna die_ : someone ask me what's wrong I have a really funny joke

Fuyuhiko: what's wrong

Hajime: nothing

Hajime: the joke is that everything is wrong and I wanna die

Chiaki: babe omg

Hajime: :)

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_ to _Nagito Komaeda_ : dude u gotta live in the momeny

Kazuichi: moment

Nagito: ur my momeny kaz :)

Kazuichi: blocked

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_ to _live in the momeny_ : Chiaki is going to kill me tomorrow.

Fuyuhiko: ???

Peko: Apparently I was eating a kit-kat incorrectly.

Chiaki: there r separate sections for a reason, u don’t just bite into iT LIKE A HEATHEN

Chiaki: also whats a momeny?

Kazuichi: let it go

Chiaki: ???

//

 _Chiaki Nanami_ to _one lifetime…one momeny_ : catch me wearing a KFC bucket bc I wanna look finger lickin good

Hajime: kaz give chiaki her phone back

Chiaki: damn

//

 _Nagito Komaeda_ to _PATRICIA….honey could u please be quiet_ : brownies get rid of my frownies

Kazuichi: wheelies destory my feelies

Nagito: give me a momeny, I need to think of another response

Kazuichi: god DAMN it

//

 _Peko Pekoyama_ to _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ : I am off 2 study the blade.

Fuyuhiko: kaz give peko her phone back

Peko: No this is actually me.

Peko: I'm taking a knife class.

Fuyuhiko: oh.

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ to _Hajime Hinata_ : what is a knife class

Hajime: sounds scary

Fuyuhiko: peko's taking it

Hajime: scariER

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ to _Peko Pekoyama_ : I support u

Fuyuhiko: unless its dangerous

Fuyuhiko: where I'll still support u but fear for my life

Fuyuhiko: bc I love u

Peko: I was kidding its me kaz

Peko: fuyuhiko?

Peko: is that u outside my house?

Peko: if u kill me pls leave my hair alone

//

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ to _hedgehogs are angels and I will fight a bitch over this_ : kaz is dead

Nagito: tragic

Chiaki: f

Kazuichi: u guys r assholes :(

Hajime: did u guys hear something?

//

 _Kazuichi Souda_ to _whats the gecko's name from that car insurance ad?_ : yeah I smoke weed

Peko: Don't.

Kazuichi: W - I  
E - Respect  
E - Women  
D - .

_Kazuichi Souda sent a photo._

Hajime: is peko threatening you with a bunsen burner?

Chiaki: chemistry is wild

Fuyuhiko: get em sweetie

Nagito: y don’t u guys support me like that

Chiaki: bc u want twenty cats and u cant afford that

Nagito: not the point

//

 _Hajime Hinata_ to _Hajime's birthday chat:_ hey just wanted to let you guys know that you accidentally added me ages ago

Hajime: but i love all u dummies anyway

Chiaki: not saying that fuyuhiko made up the chat buuuuuuut......

Fuyuhiko: bitch

_Hajime Hinata changed the group name to Hajime's not so secret birthday chat_

Hajime: also nagito dont get me a cat, u just want to get that for yourself

Nagito: >:((((((((((((((((((((

Peko: I wish I had made other friends in my first year of high school.

Kazuichi: rude


	4. rock and you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh an Iconic band au if i may be so humble, starring: peko as a indie singer, hajime with a horrible twitter handle and chiaki throwing her bras during performances

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) tweeted: thanks for a great concert tonight guys! my thanks to everyone who was there, we love you!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) retweeted: you forgot to mention the stage light that burst into flames

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) retweeted: it didn’t feel important

 

//

 

Chiaki Nanami to Hajime Hinata: so r u actually a guitar or

Hajime: i will break up with you

Hajime: without remorse

 

//

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu to are we as cool as the beatles yet???: as the lead singer I feel that I must ask why chiaki is in our BAND chat considering that she isn’t IN our band

Kazuichi: she’s in our band in spirit

Nagito: our band would be ten times better if she was in it lets be real

Hajime: can u stop prefacing everything u say with ‘as the lead singer’

Fuyuhiko: as the lead singer, no

 

//

 

Kazuichi Souda to Peko Pekoyama: ill give u three bucks to tweet about how u and fuyuhiko met

 

//

 

Peko Pekoyama (@pek.peks) tweeted: Hello everyone! In this thread I will tell the entire story of how Fuyuhiko and I met which includes all of the following: three dogs, brownie mix, spilled coffee and a broken nose. Enjoy!

 

//

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuyruu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) tweeted: in unrelated news, kaz is dead so we need a new back-up guitarist

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar): ‘back-up guitarist’??? excuse me, me and hajime are on equal playing ground and I have never been more offended in my entire life and I will be seeki

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar): love how he was more offended by being called a back-up guitarist than being blatantly murdered

 

//

 

Chiaki Nanami to manage a trois: should I leak my new album

Nagito: 100%

Hajime: absolutely not

Chiaki: who do I trust,,,,who is right,,,,,

Hajime: me

Hajime: im right

Hajime: don’t leak your album

 

//

 

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) tweeted: just saw that the group chat for hajime, nagito and chiaki is called ‘manage a trois’ so ive decided to destroy the French language thx 4 the support guys

Nagito Komaeda (@ko_drummer) retweeted: ;))))

 

//

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu to Peko Pekoyama: im about to go on stage can u give me some encouragement

Peko: I love you no matter what happens out there. Even if you split your trousers down the butt like you did a few years ago. I’ll love you still.

 

//

 

Hajime Hinata to Peko Pekoyama: fuyuhiko has locked himself in his dressing room bc his tears are ruining his eyeliner, can u not be on tour and come and deal with this because I know its ur fault

 

//

 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) tweeted: another great performance tonight! thanks to all our fans in the audience, especially the woman who threw her bra at kaz. great stuff!

Chiaki Nanami (@chiaki.nans) retweeted: yeah @kazplaysguitar can u mail that bra to me, I meant to throw it at hajime ://///

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) retweeted: im wearing it rn, do u still want it???

Chiaki Nanami (@chiaki.nans) retweeted: duh

 

//

 

Chiaki Nanami (@chaiki.nans) tweeted: can some1 pls tell me why my boyfriend’s band is called ‘Blue Cherry Blossoms’??? best response gets backstage passes

Mukuro Ikusaba (@mukuro) retweeted: It is because your boyfriend and his boyfriend and their two friends are all morons

Chiaki Nanami (@chiaki.nans) retweeted: im coming over to urs w/ the passes

Kazuichi Souda (kazplaysguitar) retweeted: shes ur sound technician this competition is rigged

Mukuro Ikusaba (@mukuro) retweeted: :)

 

//

 

Kazuichi Souda to Chiaki Nanami: is ur sound tech gonna kill me

Kazuichi: nans im shaking please respond

Kazuichi: who did she kill to get her @, she didn’t even need to add a number

Kazuichi: nans pls call me

 

//

 

Peko Pekoyama (@pek.peks) tweeted: The new album is out on spotify!! My extra special thanks to everyone who helped me work on it!!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) retweeted: !!! everyone go listen to UltraViolet For You, it’s excellent. God I love my wife

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) retweeted: WIFE??!!!???!?!

 

//

 

Pop News (@POPNews) tweeted: Lead Singer of Rock Band ‘Blue Cherry Blossoms’, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Accidentally Admitted on Twitter that He is Married to Indie Singer, Peko Pekoyama. Oops!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) retweeted: god damnit

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) retweeted: so u really just sat there and let my write a hypothetical best mans speech last week huh

 

//

 

Peko Pekoyama to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: You’re very stupid.

Peko: But I still love you.

Fuyuhiko: well really it’s the public whos dumb because you’ve been wearing a ring for the past six months

Fuyuhiko: but I love you too

 

//

 

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) tweeted: if this tweet gets 1,000 retweets then I will replace hajime in our band with an actual guitar named hajime, which is what we all want tbh

Chiaki Nanami (@chiaki.nans) retweeted: i support this

Nagito Komaeda (@ko_drummer) retweeted: me too

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) retweeted: guitarist felt too long ok!! ive had enough!!

 

//

 

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) tweeted: thinking of you both <3

Nagito Komaeda (@ko_drummer) retweeted: bit creepy but ok

Chiaki Nanami (@chaiki.nans) retweeted: yeah, we’ve only gone out 2 get some ice cream cones

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) retweeted: yeah, I was actually thinking about the ice cream cones so if u could both hurry up that’d be nice

 

//

 

Chiaki Nanami to we are all do music: should I dye my hair pink

Kazuichi: a better question is why haven’t you done that already

Chiaki: u got me there

 

//

 

Chiaki Nanami (@chiaki.nans) tweeted: just dyed my hair baby pink!!

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) retweeted: im in love with you

Nagito Komaeda (@ko_drummer) retweeted: u are the platonic love of my life

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) tweeted: welcome to the club newbie, we all look great all the time

Peko Pekoyama (@pek.peks) retweeted: You look amazing!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (@fuyuhiko_kuz) retweeted: you owe me ten bucks for the hair dye

 

//

 

Peko Pekoyama to we are all do music: The title of this chat isn’t grammatically correct, can I change it?

Kazuichi: but peks that’s y its FUNNY

Peko Pekoyama changed the group name to We all do music.

 

//

 

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) tweeted: me n @pek.peks aren’t speaking anymore bc she doesn’t understand my memes

Peko Pekoyama (@pek.peks) retweeted: :(

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) retweeted: im sorry take me back

 

//

 

Hajime Hinata (@hajimetheguitar) tweeted: oh by the way, I married nagito and chiaki last year lol

Kazuichi Souda (@kazplaysguitar) retweeted: r u fucking kidding me


End file.
